


Evening talks

by KleineM



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleineM/pseuds/KleineM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted a headcanon on tumblr earlier but felt like elaborating. Sorry not sorry. My brain does things without my permission, like giving me Benry feels.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Evening talks

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a headcanon on tumblr earlier but felt like elaborating. Sorry not sorry. My brain does things without my permission, like giving me Benry feels.

It was an evening just like all other evenings. They were lazily watching TV after dinner, Henry with a book in his hand that he had a hard time getting into. 

"Why are you with me?"

Henry looked up, startled for a second, but with a sneaking suspicion of what this was about. He didn't want to make assumptions though, so instead he asks "What do you mean?"

And Henry was right, of course, becuse Ben starts telling him that he's old, and Henry is so much younger and so beautiful and could obviously find someone better, more handsome, someone closer to his own age. Someone who's not 40+, divorced with three kids, and who's not already got more gray hairs than anyone could count. Ben doesn't look at his partner while he's saying this, but instead focuses on the edge of the carpet beneath his feet. 

"Hey..."  
The sofa dips under him, and before he has time to react, Henry is kissing him. It's not a violent kiss, not like the times when they haven't seen each other for a long time and can't wait to be as close to each other as possible. It's a loving kiss, a slow and warm kiss that makes Ben relax a little. 

"Do you love me?"  
Ben is shocked by the question, and quickly answers "Yes, yes of course I do but-" Here Henry interrupts him and says "What more could I possibly ask for? A handsome, kind and intelligent man who loves me. How could you think I could ever find something better than that?"

And this is when Ben realises, that Henry knows. Henry already knows he could have someone else if he wanted, but he has chosen to be with him.


End file.
